


Cute Things We Want to Squeeze

by gwa



Series: Cute Things We Want to Squeeze [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Other, Shapeshifting, bad language???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwa/pseuds/gwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where 50% of population can turn into an animal Luke should probably expect this. What he did not expect though is to be the first of the boys to turn.</p><p>Or: Luke shapeshifts for the first time, Calum is trying to steal Michael's boyfriend, and Ashton just wants everyone to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Things We Want to Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> this pic (story spoiler) [X](http://friceberg.tumblr.com/post/125261945065/5sos-spirit-animals-i-had-a-help-from)  
> and this Tumblr post [X](http://lemutsy.tumblr.com/post/113660930647/the-djentocalypse-mammamoon-do-you-ever-wonder)
> 
> ''DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY YOU HAVE SUCH A STRONG URGE TO SQUEEZE THINGS BECAUSE THEY’RE CUTE
> 
> there was an article about it and it said there is nothing to satisfy how you feel about the thing being so cute so the natural human urge is to kill it so it will stop being cute''
> 
> (I did my best with editing. I'm sorry for any mistakes left.)

In a world where 50% of population can turn into an animal Luke should probably expect this. His whole family consists of shifters and it was bound to happen sooner or later really. What he did not expect though, is to be the first of the boys to turn.

There is no rule when someone turns or if someone turns. It is just a thing that exists. However, if Luke had to bet who would turn first, he would have bet his money on Ashton. Maybe because he's the most mature out of all of them. Though he knows that doesn't mean anything. His niece turned into a cute little red panda when she was 1 year old and on the other side his dad only turned into big beautiful German Sheppard when Luke turned 1.

It's fair to say Luke feels a bit disoriented when he wakes up and feels extremely hot under heavy blankets and what is even weirder is that he remembers falling asleep in his bunk without covering himself. Maybe one of the boys covered him up. He tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes and that's the first time he notices there's something different about him. His fingers are gone. And there's a wing. 2 of them actually. Each on their respective sides. Fluffy light grey wings. His mouth, or should he say beak, produces the strangest noise ever when realisation finally settles in. No, he's not dreaming. He turned for his first time. In his sleep. 

He is eager to find out what he turned into. Judging by the wing and a beak (holly shit, he has a beak now!) he assumes something in the bird department. He tries to roll out of the blanket or what he now realises is his T-shirt and Calum’s sweater. The grey one he stole from Michael or Michael stole from Calum. Luke is not sure.

After some rolling around (not his most glorious moment) Luke finally manages to emerge from the pile of clothes and thank god he's still in his bunk. Thankfully he didn't roll out of it or he might have caused some serious damage to himself. He notices that the curtains to his bunk are still closed so one more thing to keep him safe from falling of his (top) bunk and crushing his beak (beak!).  
Though if he's a bird, can he fly? Would he know how to do it? Or does he have to learn that? Judging by his (current) size he must be in the baby stage thus probably he would just fall on his ass. Or you know, whichever part of his new body gravity would grace with the bus floor first.

Talking about his size, now that he's (somehow) managed to put himself into the vertical position, his next mission is to find what he actually turned into. Judging by what he can see (and feel) he assumes is something fat and fluffy. It is also something of the size of Ashton's hand or iPad mini if you will. Fuck. Trust him to turn into something like this. He seriously hopes he's something cute. He will be seriously pissed off if it turns out he turned into some weird fat bird. Mostly because Michael won't let him hear the end of it. But like he's the one to talk. He hasn't even turned yet. Ha, maybe he'll turn into something nasty like a frog or snail. It would serve the fucker right. But knowing Luke's luck, he'd just turn into something cute and fluffy. Right, fluffy. Well, at least he has that going on for himself.

Looking around the bunk Luke notices his phone lying next to the pillow and well, if he manages to open the camera, he might finally find out what his animal form is. He slowly waddles (look at him go!) to the phone and by some miracles the phone is flipped on the up side. He's not sure if he has enough control over his new body parts yet to be able to flip the phone. Also, his phone is fucking huge comparing to his current size. 

He flops himself on his soft paddled bottom and realises his legs are really fucking short (Luke can see the irony in That). He manages to press the home button just fine but the issue occurs when sliding the screen up to open the camera. However, he's surprisingly quick at gaining control over his animal limbs and he manages to slide the camera open on his 5th try and by his dumb luck it's also set on the front camera. 

So that's it. He thinks. Lets' find out what he turned into. He takes a deep breath and slowly leans forward. Sitting on his butt almost causes him to topple head first into his phone and he just manages to catch himself before any damage to him or the phone can occur. He stands up on the feet again and slowly and carefully leans forward.

As he slowly leans forward a small, fluffy, very circular, head pops into the picture. Familiar blue eyes stare back at him. The next thing he notices is that his whole head except for the area around his eyes, cheeks and chin (which are white), is black. He even has a black beak. (Ha, he is so punk rock!). He can now officially say his animal form is emperor penguin. In his baby stage. But still. And well, he should have seen this one coming. He carefully leans a bit further and sees that the rest of his body is light greyish colour. Looking back at his face he notices that surprisingly his lip ring shrunk with him and is safely attached to his beak (totally punk rock!).

That's about as much time as he gets before the front door of the bus is opening and he can hear his bandmates coming towards the bunk area. He suddenly has no idea what to do. Should he make them aware of his state? And if yes, how? Before he can think any further on that the curtain of his bunk is ripped away and he sees Calum still turned around and laughing at something Ashton is saying. 

''Luke, we're back. Stop wanking. We brought food!'' Which Luke thinks it's rude. He has a perfectly good boyfriend so he has no need to do this himself any more, thank you very much. 

Calum turns around facing the bunk and frowns when he can't see Luke in his bed. Luke is still not sure how he should go about this whole thing so he just stays as still as possible and doesn't even dare to blink. Calum seems to notice him then sitting still as a statue next to his pillow and the fondest expression crosses his face. He gently picks Luke up who still doesn't dare to move a muscle and then he can see Calum turning around towards the back area of the bus.  
'' Awww Mikey, you really outdid yourself this time. Did you go to one of those build a teddy bear shops again? At the rate this is going, we'll have to have another truck just for all the dumb shit you buy for Luke.''

''What are you on about?'' Comes Michael voice from the back of the bus. But Calum is no longer paying attention to him, turning back at Luke and gently squeezing him (which tickles ok?) and Luke is just a fat fluffy baby penguin and it's his first day (hour?) in his animal form so sue him if he blinks. Calum seems to catch that and frowns like he's not sure what's going on. He squeezes Luke again and Luke thinks, what the hell, so he blinks and even throws some wing movement in it. Calum checks him out again and suddenly he seems to notice a couple of things. 

1) Luke's bunk is empty  
2) Luke's clothes are still laying on the unmade bed  
3) Luke's phone is open on front camera  
4) Penguin he's holding has exact blue eyes as Luke and even the lip ring matches  
5) The penguin in his hands is alive  
6) There is no sign of Luke anywhere

''Holly,... Oh my...'' Calum mutters under his breath. And it looks like he's finally catching up with the program. Finally. He squeezes Luke even harder and ok, asshole, that hurt. He lets out a tiny beak of protest. Calum seems to realize what he's done so he lightens his grip but still holds him tight enough so that Luke doesn't slip in between his fingers.

''Michael! Ashton! Oh my God. You won’t believe what happened!'' He shouts. Ashton is the first to reach them followed by Michael.  
''I just wanna eat my food, can we do that?'' comes Michael’s annoyed reply.

''Mikey, look what I found in Luke's bunk!''

''For fucks sake Calum, if this is about the lube thing again I'm gonna throw your pizza off the bus I swear.''

''Look!'' Calum finally turns around and lifts Luke over his head. Now bear in mind that Calum is over 6 ft tall boy and Luke in his current form is smalla then a bug (ha, even in his baby penguin form he’s on fire) and whilst he appreciates the sentiment of Calum going all Lion King on him the height scares him and he lets out a tiny distressed sound and he might or might not throw some wing action for good measure. Calum is having the most shit eating grin going on whilst he waits for his two band mates to cotton in what is happening here.

Luke can feel 2 pairs of eyes staring intensely into him and he is not even trying to be too still any more. The cat (penguin) is out of the bag now. Might as well blink all he wants and move his feet a bit.

Ashton is the next to catch up with the programme. No surprise there really Luke thinks. He loves Michael, god he loves him. But his boyfriend is fucking dumb sometimes. 

''Oh my god, he finally did it!'' Ashton grins at Luke.

''Can someone explain to me what's going on? Where's Luke? Why are you waving this dumb thing in front of our faces?'' Which, ok, rude. He might be a penguin but he's still a boy and he has feelings and who's being dumb here really?

Calum brings Luke down from the place above his head where he graciously lifted him to greet his animal kingdom (they are all bunch of wildlings and Luke is their Emperor. Ha, he's on the role. Such a shame he can't speak) and pushes him in front of Michaels's frowning face.

''Look at it!'' Calum insists ''the eyes, the beak, the moving!'' And Luke graciously helps Calum out with blinking his wide blue eyes, opening his beak, and even throwing some feet and wing action in for good measure. His boyfriend is being extremely dumb right now and Luke wants him to cotton in so he can save him from Calum's strong grip and maybe decide that food is dumb and he should totally cuddle with his cute fluffy adorable boyfriend (which, for the record, he totally is) until he turns back to a boy sometime in the next 24 hours.

Luke sees the realization suddenly down on Michael's face and his tinny penguin heart speeds ups when Michael smiles his crinkly eyed smile at him and lets out a loud excited: ''Lukey! You turned! Look at you! Fuck, you are so adorable! Give him to me Calum!''

However, Calum seems to have other ideas and starts running towards the back of the bus. ''No, I found him. Founders keepers!''  
''Hey dumbass, he's a person, you can't just kidnap him!'' Comes Michael’s reply when Calum manages to close and lock the door to the back of the bus before Michael catches up with them.

''I'm not kidnapping him. You are no longer his boyfriend. He's my boyfriend now! We’re gonna make it Facebook official and all. He’s gonna attend to my dick now.'' Calum has now started nuzzling his face into Luke's soft belly and whilst it feels nice Luke would very much appreciate if Calum would not be meddling with his love life and would kindly reunite him with his boyfriend.

''Stop being dumb! You don't even like dick! You don’t even have a Facebook!'' Comes Michael's reply who finally reached the door and is now pounding on the door.

''Excuse you but I like mine just fine! Fine, Twitter then.'' Comes Calum's pretend hurt reply. He whispers in pretend seriousness quietly to Luke:'' Don't worry I am not interested in your dick I just finally have something to wind him up again.''

And Luke would really appreciate if his dumb friends would stop discussing dicks and reunite him back with his boyfriend, thank you very much. This whole commotion of Calum nuzzling his face into him and Michael pounding on the door and spawning more profanities than that one time Luke wore that one Thing and both could barely sit for a week after is starting to cause him a headache and frankly, he had it enough. 

So when he gets a perfect opportunity, he just goes for it. He clips Calum's ear and Calum clearly not expecting it shrieks in pain and almost drops Luke, which well, he didn't expect and practically gives him a heart attack. He might be fat and fluffy but doesn't want to risk finding out if falling on the ground will break him. 

''What the hell Luke?!'' Calum glares at him. ''I could have dropped you!'' Luke glares back. He even produces some distressed sounds just to emphasise how much he disapproves of Calum's actions. ''Fuck, I can’t even be angry at you. You are so cute! You are like personification of that one article about cuteness and squeezing where it said there is nothing to satisfy how you feel about the thing being so cute so the natural human urge is to kill it so it will stop being cute.’’ Which well, squeezed to death by Calum Hood is not how Luke imagined ending his (short) life here on Earth.

''Do not hurt my boyfriend you pathetic fuck! I'm gonna kill you and then Pete will finally join our band and we will finally be a cool band!'' Michael starts pounding even louder on the door and Luke starts wiggling in Calum's hold just to make his point extra clear that he wants to be reunited with his boyfriend. 5 minutes ago preferably.  
At this point, Ashton has apparently had it enough and removes Michael from the door ''Calum, please unlock the door and return Luke to his boyfriend. You can find your own. This one's already taken.''

''But if I do that then Michael's just gonna take him away and will never let me play with him!'' Comes Calum's pouty reply.  
And suddenly Calum produces a small black beanie out of seemingly nowhere and gently places it on Luke's head. What the fuck? Luke bets Calum bought it for the tour dog and carried it around with him. Luke is so done with Calum's shit right now.

''You bet I won’t you fuck!'' Comes Michael's angry reply ''You are gonna steal him and run away and elope with him and then you will turn into something cute and fluffy and you will be all cute and fluffy and adorable and I will die of broken heart!'' Michael emphasises his point.

''Oh my...'' comes Asthon's desperate reply. ''Michael, go to your bunk, I will bring Luke to you.''

''But...''Michael whines. ''Do you wanna see him sometime in the near future?'' Comes Ash's reply and that seems to seal it and they can hear Michael retreating to the bunks.

''Calum, please open the door. I swear if you don't I will not allow any more tour dogs on this tour.''

And well, that’s just low but to be honest, Luke doesn't care if it will make Calum let go of him. Calum carefully opens the door and Ash's face comes into their view. ''You had your fun now hand him over.'' Ashton extends his hands for Calum to hand him Luke and holy fuck, he could literally drown in those palms.  
Ashton looks down to Luke and all the annoyance disappears from his face when he looks at him. The sweetest smile appears on his face and even a small infamous Irwin giggle escapes his lips. ''Hi there, little buddy! Aren't you the cutest little thing! No wonder Calum had such a hard time handing you over! Let's go. I swear I won't drop you. There's someone dying to meet you.'' He gently squeezes his monster palms around him and brings him closer to his face. Luke blinks at him and gently bites his finger to show his gratitude. He might be a penguin but he's not rude, thank you very much!

Ashton gently carries him towards the bunks and approaches Michael's bunk. Michael seems to be angrily staring at his phone but abandons it once he hears Ash approaching him. He outstretches his hands, palms turned up, and Ashton gently deposits him on Michael's palms, smiles at them and leaves for the kitchen area.

Michael smiles at Luke and brings his hands closer to his face. He gives Luke a soft kiss on the top of his head and then brings him to his cheek. Luke gently bites at Michael's cheek which makes Michael laugh out. He looks at Luke with such fondness in his eyes that Luke would probably get cavities if he was a boy. 

''You are the prettiest penguin I have ever seen and I love you very much. I will protect you from all the bad and whenever I'm with you, you don't have to be afraid of anything because I will not let anything happen to you.'' He smooches Luke's right cheek and Luke lets out an excited sound which makes Michael's eyes go all squinty with laughter.

''Oh my God! We have to take a selfie! Fans will go crazy!'' Before Luke can process what's going on, Michael is opening the camera, smushing Luke to his cheek and smiling his widest smile whilst taking a photo. Luke just blinks dumbly throughout the whole commotion, but what can he do really. He's a penguin!

Michael looks at the picture and seems to approve of it. He captions it ''Guys, meet Luke in his animal form! Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen? #LukeIsAPenguin'' He shows it to Luke before posting it on Instagram and Twitter and Luke has to admit he is pretty damn cute.

(And if #LukeIsAPenguin is number one hashtag for 2 days straight and his mum is angry with him because he didn't tell her before the whole world... well Luke is too busy cuddling with his boyfriend to care.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work ever. I hope you like it.
> 
>    
> Heavily inspired by this piece of fluff  
>   
> [Artist](http://friceberg.tumblr.com/post/125261945065/5sos-spirit-animals-i-had-a-help-from)


End file.
